


Pleasured Communication

by Not_Safe_For_Woof



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Gay Sex, I go with Sonic being 24 and Tails being 19 usually so, M/M, The only thing I've posted here so far is cute consensual gay sex so just adding to that pft, This fic is actually really mushy because they love each other so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 22:11:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10522917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_Safe_For_Woof/pseuds/Not_Safe_For_Woof
Summary: Just two loving boyfriends having sex in a (probably) inappropriate place.





	

Tails loves having his best friend’s arms wrapped around him. Even the hugs that are total surprises are nice. Except when he’s welding. Sonic tried that once and nearly burned both of their fur to a charred crisp. But today Tails is just working with wiring, and although delicate, it isn’t at all dangerous when what he’s constructing still has no power source. So he smiles as soon as he feels Sonic’s scent and arms envelope him. 

“Hi, buddy.” His voice is mostly soft with an edge of wanting. It makes Tails flush.

“Hey.” A shy response that’s a dead giveaway that it’s clear he already knows what his boyfriend wants.

“What’re you working on?”

“Nothing too important.”

It’s a bit of a silly code they worked out awhile ago. They didn’t just make clear cut lines, but discovered quickly what meant what and how to proceed. So he’s not too surprised when Sonic rolls his hips, pressing against his backside, but he still goes bright red anyway.

Tails turns and is instantly met with a kiss that makes everything everywhere run like paint on walls. It all drains away. Except the lips on his and the way he’s being held.

“May I?” Sonic asks when they separate. His hands are on Tails legs ready to lift him onto the work table in front of them.

“In the workshop?”

He seems to snap to in an instant. “If you don’t want to we can go u-”

“No, no it’s fine.” Tails waves his hands in front of him, his furry cheeks still tinged pink. The room wasn’t the issue it was just… he looked behind him, the desk was covered top to bottom in wires all leading back to the complicated piece of machinery that was the Tornado’s battery. “There just isn’t any space.”

Sonic scans the place, looking left and right. His workshop is honestly the biggest place in their house. It shouldn’t be too hard to find an open-

“Everything has something or other on it.”

Tails rolls his eyes, and whaps his boyfriend lightly with one of his tails. “Behind the plane, silly.” The Tornado takes up most of the space in the shop, it’s shiny, painted body blocking the other wall, also completely lined with work tables. The fox guesses it was simply his boyfriends impatience that’d make him forget that.

“Oh right.” And without an inch of hesitation Sonic sweeps him up, so that Tails is now being carried over to a empty table bridal style.

He can’t help himself. Not when they’re about to… he buries his nose into Sonic’s chest fur, humming softly as he takes in the scent. Chaos Sonic smelled good. Like home. He’d say that was obvious. They lived together after all, but that smell had been there long before that. Long before they started dating even. When he was only barely aware of his crush.

He’s gently set down on the first free desk Sonic happens upon. He lays his face against the cold wood and folds his arms so his hands rest under his head. It’s cold and he shivers a little before his warm body and fur blocks out any chill.

“You good?”

“Mmhmm.” Slowly the fox lifts his tails, brushing them up Sonic’s chest and chin.

His boyfriend chuckles. “Just tell me where the lube is and stop teasing.”

“The drawer by the door like it always is.”

“Hey you do move it.”

Tails turns to stick his tongue out. “That was once, and I keep telling you it was you who left it hanging up by my wrenches. I almost fainted when Knuckles saw it just hanging there. He looked like he was about to say something too. You’re lucky I thought of something or else you wouldn’t have gotten any for a week or two.” He’s glancing over at Sonic with a smirk as he returns. The hedgehog is pouting.

“Just because I misplaced it? That’s mean.” He crosses his arms and huffs.

“C'mon… that disaster was averted. No need to whine. I mean I’m even waiting for you as we speak.” He waves his tails in the air again, drawing him in. Sonic’s blushing face makes him snicker, but by the time the sound leaves his mouth, the hedgehog is stamping toward him, a look of fiery determination in his eyes. He tugs off each of his gloves with his mouth, and uncaps the bottle in his hands.

Tails relaxes, expecting fingers, but when he feels cold slick liquid against his hole he jolts up, his tails puffing out, and his voice squeaking inadvertently. “J-Jeez! That’s cold!”

“There. That’s revenge for being a tease.” It’s after that the fingers come, rubbing and prodding at his entrance, so that even though he tries Tails can’t stack together his thoughts to make the burning retort he wanted to.

“S-So mean…” Is all he manages to stutter out. He glares back, his whole face going red as Sonic continues to slowly work his first digit in.

“Sorry, foxy.” He murmurs, smiling at how cute his boyfriend looks now, all embarrassed now that they’re finally getting to it. "I won’t do anything you don’t expect again.“ 

"Good…” Tails sighs out the word, relaxing back into the wood. That meant familiar territory. A pattern that they ran through enough that he could predict his partners next move. A hand reaching for a tail, stroking upward slowly so he lifted them just that little bit more. Then the next finger. Then a slow ache of more penetration. He has to work to not tense up as Sonic buries the digits down to the knuckle. He gasps a little when they finally reach that point, tenses for a moment, and then slips back down, moaning softly.

“You good?” Sonic pets his tails slowly, moving them up first then forward, toward his boyfriend’s head.

He shivers, and then relaxes completely. “Mmhmm. Really good.”

Sonic nods and begins sliding his fingers in and out, spreading them a bit as they move. He needs to stretch him as much as possible, so everything else slides in nice and easy. Despite the slow pace, Tails finds himself getting more and more excited. He moans frequently, and every time Sonic goes to the knuckle again his body wriggles. Finally he gets a small reprieve, when the digits pull back and slide out.

With the stretching, along with how excited his lover is getting, Sonic decides to not waste anymore time. He applies more lube and slips in all three fingers. Tails shivers and presses back. With as little prompting as that, he starts pumping the fingers in and out of his now slick hole. They make lewd squishing sounds as they’re pressed deep, yanked out, only to be pressed in again. The panting and soft moaning coming from Tails just enhances the effect. They’re both getting hard quickly and while he continues to finger Tails’ hole, Sonic grabs the bottle of lube and flips it. Some the slick stuff squeezes out into a line on his now erect cock. After stretching forward to once again hang the bottle on one of Tails’ wall to wall tool hooks, he begins to rub the stuff in, making his member slick and shiny.

Tails is completely hard at this point and keeps jutting his hips back into Sonic’s hand, trying to get the fingers deeper, trying to make them move faster. Yet, Sonic seems to be done teasing him, and instead slowly let’s them slip out after a few more solid thrusts. Tails whimpers for a moment, wanting to be full again, but then his hips are gripped roughly and he lifts his tails that much higher and yips when he realizes what’s coming next.

Sonic grips the base of his cock, and begins to guide it inside. The initial breach causes Tails to moan again. It’s louder than any of his previous sounds. His fingers twitch, trying to grip the wooden surface of the table he is on as Sonic continues to press in. His eyes clench shut, but he tries to not tense anymore than that.

The hedgehog doesn’t stop until he presses all the way in. Still as soon as he is, he can’t help but ask if Tails is doing alright.

He seems less put together now and has to take couple of steadying breaths before he can reply, “I’m fine… really g-good actually.” He squeezes down on the cock inside of him and moans again, relaxing completely against the table. “Yeah… yeah that’s gooood.” He then gently wraps both of his tails around Sonic’s hips. He teases the small of his back a little before solidly gripping him and pressing him deeper inside.

“Okay okay. Don’t need to make it any clearer than that.”

The tails loosen their grip and Sonic slides his hips back until he’s almost pulled out. He feels the the grip of the tails around his hips again, but tsks and resists. “I’ll get there. I’ll get there. Calm down.”

He presses back in, and the pressure on his hips loosens immediately. The fox moans and bites his lip.

“See… still feels good right? We don’t have to go all out yet.”

“Y-Yeah… okay. Sorry. Don’t stop please.”

He doesn’t dare. The press and pull of his hips continues with only slight hitches here and there. It doesn’t take long for the pressure gripping his cock to get to him. He slides in faster, craving Tails’ warmth. The pleasure from that alone is amazing, but he watches as his fox starts to come undone. His fingers search senseless for something to grab onto and his mouth hangs open with long moaned words. That is the real pleasure, watching his boyfriend enjoy and lose himself in the feeling of being rutted.

Sonic keeps his hips moving but slowly sinks down into the same position the fox is in. He crowds around him, pushing their soft fur together, and sneaking his arms underneath the fox’s form to hold him closer. “So warm…” His voice is a murmur, and that combined with the consistent slam of Sonic’s hips makes him whimper with need.

He swipes his tongue across one of Tails ears. They drop as soon as this happens, and Sonic accepts the invitation to groom his fox. His hips jut forward one more time so he hilts, and then he just grinds deeper and deeper into him with each drawn out lick.

“Y'know you don’t… n-need to do th-that, right?”

“Mmhmm. You keep yourself very clean. Yet you let me do it anyway. Every time.” He already knew the reason why. They’d been over this already. The intimacy was too good for Tails to pass up. Plus it sent tingles all throughout his body. Which was incredibly obvious with the way he kept shaking and purring.

He gave his ear a couple more licks before whispering. “I love you, Tails.” And squeezing him extra tight.

“I love you too.”

Sonic nuzzled his nose into the soft fur right in front of him and moaned softly, before regaining his composure and asking softly. “What do you need me to do.”

“St-stroke me?” He tried. “An-And start thrusting again… please.”

“Of course.” His hips start up again, faster and harder this time, so there’s a consistent slap, slap, slap of Sonic’s balls against Tails’ backside.

“Ah-ah-ah-ah!” Tails eyes roll back as the increased pleasure hits him.

Sonic grunts and grinds his teeth, before leaning in to kiss his cheek. “I love you so much.” He murmurs and kisses all up and down the right side of the fox’s face. This whole time he’d been inching his fingers down Tails’ belly. As soon as he notices he’s reached his crotch, the hedgehog grabs the twitching cock.

“Son-Sonic!” He cries out. His mouth opens wide but only choked squeaks come out. Tails small pink tongue pokes out as he pants. But then his member is pumped once, twice and it retreats back into his mouth so he can grit his teeth. His ears flatten against his head until it practically looks like he doesn’t have them anymore. Sonic just keeps pressing small kisses to his face. “I love you so much.” He insists. There’s a tenderness laced into his voice that only Miles Prower gets to hear.

A couple more pumps before Sonic remembers the swelling knot at the base of the fox’s twitching dick. Remembers how unbelievably sensitive it is. He gives it a light squeeze and Tails explodes into moans.

“Ah! Ahh! Ahh! Sonic!” His cock twitches rapidly and spurts of cum spray under the desk and land on the concrete floor.

The hedgehog meanwhile has pressed his hips firmly against Tails’ butt. The clenching spasms make him gasp. He wraps both arms around his boyfriend again, and clings to him for dear life as he too finishes. He moans “Ah… Tails… Y-Yeah there we go…” as he does and nuzzles into his soft fur.

They both slump against the workshop desk as they calm down. Both can only think to pant and hold the warmth of the other as closely as possible. It takes a minute for Tails to finally get control of his thoughts again, and say something intelligible. “I love you too.”

“Mmmm~” Sonic’s response comes immediately. Satisfaction and joy drips from the simple sound.

A couple of silent moments pass before Tails speaks again. “What do you wanna do now?”

He feels Sonic shrug. “Hang out… eating would be good.”

A few more moments of silence. “You… have eaten something today right?”

“I had breakfast.”

“It’s four…”

“Mmhmm. So we should eat.” He says it with some finality, but doesn’t even hint that he’s going to move.

“…You kinda need to get off of me to do that.”

“Just a little while longer.” A few more moments of silence and Sonic finally lifts himself up with a groan and pulls out. He brushes his hands against Tails’ butt, which makes the fox whine and slap Sonic’s hands away.

“No teasing.” He says sternly before standing, and stretching out. “I’ll just… wanna do it again.” He heads toward the kitchen to make food before Sonic can see his blush and question his words.


End file.
